


I Dream Of You (Every Single Night)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, Marking, Omega Dick Grayson, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: When Jason Todd met Dick Grayson, the last thing he expected to have was one wet dream after another about him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 252
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	I Dream Of You (Every Single Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



_ "Jason." _

With sweat rolling down his muscled chest, Dick pushed back his wet hair and smirked, amused blue eyes watching the way Jason twitched under him. "Jason," he whispered again, leaning forward to run his cold fingers across Jason's pecs, making him shiver.

And as the omega felt every inch of his body, all Jason could do was lie back, his muscles refusing to move. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his room but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't alone. Dick was there with him, straddling his hips and making noises that went straight to Jason's cock. 

"Why won't you touch me?" Dick asked with a husky voice that made Jason's breath hitch.

"I…." Jason started, suddenly unable to think of a reason why he wasn't taking what was being offered to him. "I just…."

"Jason," Dick groaned again as he rolled his hips, making the younger Alpha moan. " _ Fuck me." _

And then, Dick's mouth fell open, the sound of an alarm clock blaring through his lips, ending the sweet,  _ sweet,  _ dream just as it had begun.

  
  
  


When Jason found out that he would finally be meeting the Dick Grayson, original boy wonder and one of the first few Omegas to take on the mantle of vigilantes, he had been so excited that he could barely keep still. Little did he know back then, as he drove down to where Dick was, that one touch from the alluring Omega would be enough to give him wet dreams for the rest of his life. In the beginning, Jason couldn’t really understand why he constantly found himself thinking about the way Dick pursed his lips every time he was deep in thought or the way his eyes lit up every time he found something interesting. Unable to reach an answer, Jaso decided to blame everything on hormones. He was a healthy Alpha after all and the scent of an unbound Omega was probably throwing him off.

His delusions came to an end when Dick went head to head with Slade Wilson. Even though their fight didn’t go on for long, especially when Kori intervened, the anger and possessiveness that Jason had felt stayed with him for days to come. The wolf inside of him saw Dick as his, it yearned for the Omega, desperate to protect him for all harm and the man, he had finally realized what it meant to love someone. 

Now, all Jason had to do was keep a check on his emotions every time he was around the Omega because there was no way that Dick would ever feel the same.

Still tired but a little scared to go back to sleep, Jason wandered down the hall and towards the kitchen, ready to face the day with whatever was available for breakfast. Squeals filled his ears as he neared the common area, making him wonder what everyone was up to so early in the morning. 

When his question was finally answered, Jason wished he had stayed in bed. 

There, standing in the middle of the common room, dressed in an atrocious blue and golden costume was Dick. Blue from head to toe with hints of gold around the chest and waist, with its high collar and unnecessarily deep neck, the costume would have looked terrible on anyone. But Dick Grayson wasn’t just anyone. He was a man so beautiful that he could wear a sack and somehow still make that work. 

The very sight of a blushing and embarrassed Dick in that costume was enough to make Jason weak in the knees. The deep neck of his shirt was definitely not helping. One slip and Dick’s nipples would be on display. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration but nowadays, Jason’s brain was working overtime to reveal his feelings for the Omega to everyone in the worst way possible. 

“Uh… what’s going on here?” he finally asked, regretting his choice because now Dick’s attention was on him, those alluring eyes staring straight into his soul.

“Donna found one of Dick’s old costume designs and decided to give him a treat!” Rachel explained with a grin.

“I think it’s more of a treat meant for Donna herself than it was for me.” Dick rolled his eyes while Donna just winked, holding up what seemed a glass of orange juice. 

Gar, sticking his head out of the kitchen, grinned. “So what’s your stripper name gonna be?”

“Disco- _ Ass _ ?” Hank made a guess.

“King of Ass,” Donna grinned, smacking Dick’s butt.

And as that perfect ass wiggled, all Jason could do was groan on the inside, knowing well that when night came, that was all he was going to dream about. 

  
  


The Omega's scent intoxicated Jason as he slowly peeled off the costume from Dick's body and pushed his down his arms. Leaning forward, his eyes fixed on Dick's face, he blew on the Omega's nipple, making him squirm. 

"Jason," Dick whined impatiently and the younger man smirked.

"Yes, yes," he hummed before swirling his tongue over Dick's nipple, taking the Omega by surprise and making him gasp.

From then, Jason licked and sucked, enjoying the way Dick reacted, from his sighs to his moans, the way his fingers dug into Jason's back and the way he begged for more. Unfortunately for him, the Alpha wasn't in a giving mood. While he had the chance, he wanted to take his time to taste every inch of Dick's body. 

As he turned his attention from one nipple to another, Jason let his hands slide down Dick's waist, grabbing onto his plump ass and squeezing, making the Omega squeak in surprise. Dick complained that it was too much while at the same time begging for more. His cheeks were painted pink and his eyes glazed over, the very sight urging Jason to tease him more. 

But then, Dick grabbed his hand and pressed his against his lips, eyes locked on Jason as he kissed and licked each finger. "I want these in me, Jason," he whispered seductively, the sound of his voice enough to shatter the last of Jason's self-control. "And then," Dick leaned forward, pressing against Jason's crotch. "I want you in me."

Jason wasn't sure if it was the alarm that woke him or the shock, but either way, he was now in bed, staring at the ceiling as his heart thumped in his chest. 

How long would this torture go on for?

Every night the Omega appeared in his dreams, offering Jason everything he ever wanted, tempting him with desires so twisted. Yet, the moment he neared his prize, the illusion would disappear, leaving Jason thirsty for more. 

Somehow, Jason had to find a way to convince his mind that Dick Grayson would never want him. After all, he was just a young alpha with no place of his own in the world. Whereas Dick was perfect in every way possible. Jason could never be worthy of him.

Still lost in his thoughts, Jason wondered if he could somehow sleep for a little bit longer without being haunted by dreams when there was a knock on his door. Dick peeked in with a small smile, his eyes going over the Alpha once, something he had started doing ever since Jason nearly fell to his death thanks to Slade. It was obvious that the Omega was worried though he did his best not to show it. 

“Don’t you want to have breakfast?” Dick asked, finally stepping inside the room. “Hank is making eggs for everyone.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jason said, burying himself further into his blanket, trying to hide a problem that he still had to take care of.

Unfortunately, the little action to hide his problem made Dick raise his eyebrows, clearly knowing that something was up.

“See you soon, Jay,” The Omega said and grinned. “That is if your little friend calms down.”

God, where was the hole that Jason could crawl into and hide?

  
  
  
  
  


Stark naked, Dick lay on his back, legs spread as his glazed eyes stared at Jason, skin flushed. His cock was hard and spooling precum all over his stomach while his cunt dripped with slick, the strong scent of his arousal enough to drive Jason insane. 

“Jason please,” he whined as he used his fingers to spread open his cunt, legs parting further, doing what he could to have the Alpha in him faster.

Going down on his knees, Jason nuzzled the Omega’s sex, intoxicating himself with pheromones, making Dick sigh. 

“Please, more,” the Omega begged, needing more than just soft kisses.

The very sight of the needy Omega, his desperation to have Jason sent a thrill down the Alpha’s spine. All this time he had been so sure that Dick would never want him, that he would never be considered as a life partner for the only person he was sure he would ever love. But things were different now. Dick had chosen him. He had chosen Jason.

Trailing kisses over the Omega’s cock, Jason swirled his tongue over the top before taking Dick into his mouth, sucking down every bit of precum he had to offer. Then, as moans escaped Dick’s lips, Jason pressed a single digit into the Omega’s cunt, slowly thrusting in and out searching for the spot that would definitely make him cry with pleasure. One finger turned to two and two to three as Jason deep throated Dick, loving the feeling of fingers tangled in his hair and the sound of moans in his ears. 

“Jason,  _ Jason _ ,” Dick cried over and over, chanting the Alpha’s name like it was a prayer. “I’m going to cum.”

The thought of the Omega coming undone because of him made Jason work harder, scissoring Dick open until he was cuming into his mouth, the orgasm ripped from his body. 

As sweetness filled his mouth, Jason gripped Dick’s thighs, wanting more. Needing more. He lined his cock against Dick’s cunt, ready to push in when Dick slipped out of his hands as the alarm clock began to blare, becoming the cockblock in Jason’s fantasies once again. 

There was a lot that everyone in the compound had to worry about, paranoia rising ever since Slade Wilson had revealed himself. Deathstroke was after them all, seeking revenge for something the old Titans had done, something that none of them were willing to share. But Jason had known the truth because, after his fall and the fear that followed, Dick had made the choice to be honest with him. He shared with Jason the details of the past as well as a secret that had never shared with anyone, one that haunted him to this day. If it were anyone else, maybe Jason would have been enraged by their choices, the outcomes they presented but he knew Dick, knew the person he was and the heart he had. So, instead of running away, the Alpha chose to stay, knowing that when the secret finally came out, Dick would need someone to keep him together. 

Even though he tried to keep his distance, Dick Grayson loved too much too fast, blaming himself for things he couldn’t control. Jason wanted to protect him from that kind of pain, the torture of it all. 

Which is why when he found Dick slumped on the couch in the living room, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, there was a lot he wanted to say. But, in the end, he chose to keep those words to himself. Instead, he grabbed a blanket from his room, settled down beside Dick before covering both of them with it, hoping that the temporary warmth would help ease the Omega’s mind. 

Within seconds, Dick was leaning against Jason, nuzzling his hair and purring with content. “Thank you, Jason,” he whispered, grateful and for the first time in a long while, Jason felt proud of himself. 

Dick may have had his faults but in the end, all he ever wanted was someone to be there for him and Jason was glad that he understood that. 

  
  
  


When Dr. Light escaped, when Deathstroke made his presence known, the biggest mistakes that the Titans made was to pretend that they were okay while mulling over each heartbreak, each problem on their own. They were supposed to be a team, yet, they couldn’t trust one another. So when Dick’s biggest secret came into light, Jason knew there would be anger, there would be chaos. However, he had never expected this outcome. He should have known better.

While everyone stared at Dick with disbelief and anger, it was Hank’s behavior that had confused Jason. The rowdy Alpha looked calm to the point that for a second Jason believed that Hank understood the pain Dick had been going through for so many years. But then, Hank pulled back his fist and all Jason saw was red. 

“You’re a fuck-up of an Omega, Grayson,” Hank snarled as Dawn pulled him back. “You lost a pup.  _ You  _ fucking lost a pup.”

At that moment, all Jason wanted was to take down Hank, to beat an apology out of him for hurting his Omega but with Rose’s arm wrapped around him, keeping him and his secret in place, all Jason could really do was growl. As if the words Hank had said weren’t enough, one by one, every person who had an equal part to play in Joey’s death, shifted the blame onto Dick and left the compound. The worst happened when Rachel, the first pup Dick had taken in after Joey, turned her back on him. 

In the end, the only ones left in the compound were Jason and Dick as Gar chased after Rachel, trying to stop her from leaving.

With his eyes fixed to the ground, Dick never looked up as his friends left him behind, clenching his fingers to hold himself together, putting up a brave front. But Jason noticed what no one else did. He noticed the way Dick chewed on his lower lip, the way his shoulders trembled and eyes blinked rapidly. Even under this heavy burden, he was pretending to be okay. 

Jason hated knowing that he could do nothing to shield Dick, that he couldn’t stop Hank from inflicting more scars. Stepping forward once he knew that no one else was around, with a heavy heart, Jason gathered Dick in his arms. Instead of keeping up pretenses, instead of pushing Jason away, Dick, for the first time in what seemed like forever, let himself feel. He cried and he cried, until the pain he had buried deep within him had finally been shed away. 

  
  
  


Grappling through Bludhaven, with a look around his surroundings, Jason pushed open the window of his apartment and got in before he was spotted. Not that anyone would be lurking in the alley behind his building at four in the morning. It simply didn’t hurt to be cautious. 

Once inside, Jason kicked off his boots and shed his uniform in the spare room, grabbing a shirt and track pants that he had stashed there for late nights like this. He worked quickly but quietly, knowing that by now, his mate would be back home and probably fast asleep. People never expected this from Jason but despite his sarcastic and sometimes cruel nature, he was a caring Alpha, always doing what was best for his mate. 

Despite being out the whole night, instead of feeling tired, Jason felt excited as he made his way to his room. Probably because he was Omega was about to go into heat in a day or two. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Dick whispered as Jason got into bed, snuggling close to his mate. 

“The bust took a little longer than expected, sorry,” Jason said, placing a kiss on the nape of Dick’s neck, making the Omega sigh.

If someone had told 19-year-old Jason that one day Dick Grayson, the man he had been in love with, would return his feelings, young Jason would have scoffed and probably punched the person for trying to give him false hopes. But somehow, despite being sure that Dick would never feel anything for him, here Jason was, mated to the one person he had always wanted. 

Right now, they were happy together, even if the road to this happiness had been difficult. For years, they had danced around one another, ignoring feelings that only grew with each passing day. It was a long journey but now, they were mated for life and Jason would do anything to protect their happiness. 

As Jason nuzzled Dick’s hair, the Omega purred softly, pushing his body closer to his mate’s, his scent getting stronger. For a while, they touched each other innocently, stealing small kisses and playing with each other’s hair until Dick was finally facing Jason, no space left between them. But that wasn’t enough. 

Leaning forward, Jason kissed his mate, wasting no time to explore the Omega’s mouth with his tongue as his fingers pushed up Dick’s shirt to expose his nipples. Kissing a trail down to Dick’s chest, he was going to play with the perked up nipples when the Omega whined.

“No,” Dick said, covering his chest. “You played with them so much yesterday that my nipples are still sore.”

“Sorry,” Jason said with a sheepish smile, though on the inside, he didn’t regret it at all, imagining everything Dick must have done to make the soreness go away. 

How had his mate worn the Nightwing uniform while the slightest touch was enough to make him keen?

Pulling down the shorts Dick was wearing, Jason kissed the Omega’s thighs, biting and sucking, making sure to replace the fading marks with no ones. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, seeing the marks he left before on the Omega’s delicate skin made Jason feel proud. Maybe it was an Alpha thing. He didn’t really know. All he knew was that the world needed to know that Dick was his and the claiming mark wasn’t enough.

As Dick lay back in bed, his cheeks flushed, eyes closed and happy sighs falling from his lips, without a warning, Jason dipped down and licked across the Omega’s cunt, tongue trailing all the way to his cock and making him gasp in surprise. Dick had no time to prepare himself before Jason swallowed him down all the way to the hilt in one go, fingers gripping his legs to hold them open. 

“Jason-- _ Jay -- Oh god, _ ” Dick moaned as Jason bobbed his head, the Omega’s voice like music to his ears. 

“You taste so good,” Jason murmured, as Dick’s cock slipped out of his mouth with a  _ pop,  _ knowing well that the Omega wasn’t listening to him. 

With his heat so close, it was easy for Dick to lose himself to his instincts. Needing more than just touched, he wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist to pull him close. 

“More,” he demanded and Jason grinned.

“As you wish,” the Alpha hummed as he grabbed a condom, the sight of which made Dick frown.

Lining himself up, Jason slowly pushed into his mate’s cunt, biting his lips to stop from groaning at the feeling, at the warmth that enveloped his cock while Dick keened in joy, his legs tightening around the Alpha’s waist. Once in, Dick demanded that Jason move but Jason chose to take a few seconds, giving his mate the time to adjust to his length. And also, because he simply loved teasing Dick. 

He loved making his eyes go wide when he started thrusting when the Dick least expected it. Like now, when the Omega had opened his mouth to complain and Jason moved, turning his words into a moan. With each push, Jason moved faster, harder, pounding into Dick as his mate thrashed beneath him, his fingernails digging into Jason’s back. Tomorrow, there would be marks and pain but it was all worth it as long as he could be with Dick. 

“Jason, Jason,” Dick sang over and over like a prayer, his cunt tightening as Jason hit deep inside of him, finding every spot that blinded him with pleasure. 

Leaning forward, almost bending the Omega in half, Jason thrust in harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder until Dick wailed, cumming all over his stomach. But as he reached high, instead of getting time to revel in pleasure, Jason pounded in faster, now searching for his own release.

Almost at the edge, with his eyes closed, his thrust with abandon as he knot grew bigger. Finally, Dick’s cunt tightened around him and Jason came, filling up the condom and knotting his mate, satisfying him for the night.

“I love you, Jay,” Dick whispered, his eyes soft and Jason smiled.

“I love you too,” he said, a truth that hadn’t changed once over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cherry, I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
